Inazuma Shorts
by UsGirlsLoveAnime
Summary: This is a collection of stories that I made up out of the blue. Story up now is Shirou's Brother. It centres on Shirou Fubuki. Rated K.
1. Something More

Inazuma Eleven shorts

And I don't mean the kind you wear.

These little stories are only until I can get to the yaoi dare game. Yeah, I know it's been FOREVER, but it's being written. Hey, what am I supposed to do? Just because I don't know the rules of footie :P

Anyway, this story in set at Christmas time and is Gouenji x Kazemaru {I Love this couple}.

* * *

Something more

Kazemaru looked at his phone, which he had managed to grab on his way out. He stared at the little message symbol. No message. He leaned against a small wall and frowned. If no one would text him, he would text them. After pondering for a few minutes, he decided to message the person he thought would actually reply, seeing it was around eleven at night.

Gouenji Shuuya.

The tealnette started to punch out the words on a new message.

'Hey Gouenji'

Kazemaru pressed send. He sighed. He didn't even know what to say to him. The phone beeped. 'That was quick' he thought as he opened the new message.

'Yo Kazemaru, what's up?'

"The sky" Kazemaru said out loud with a giggle. "Hm. I've nothing to say"... He paused. Well I'm alone, in the dark... "Ah!" The tealnette jumped. "I-I'm alone in the dark... There's no telling what's going to happen!"

Kazemaru's fingers trembled while he spelled out the words.

'Can I ask a favour of you?'

Send.

New message: 'Anything, what do you need?'

'Could you... Come keep me company?' Kazemaru was shaking. Send.

New message: 'Sure. Where are you?'

'The sea front.'

Send.

New message: 'Ok, I'll be there in ten.'

"Please hurry..." A tear left his eye. Despite his confidence, he got quite paranoid when he was outside in the dark. Can you blame him though?

Gouenji threw down his phone and rushed to his front door. He pulled on his over-sized woolly coat and left in a rush.

(And this is where I forget what Gouenji's house looks like. So whenever I write about it, don't expect it to be accurate) When he arrived at the end of the pathway, he heard a loud crash and a flash of lightening caught his attention. The skies opened and it poured down. "Crap" he muttered and turned back to his house.

Gouenji burst through the front door, grabbed an umbrella and sprinted right back out again.

The flame striker ran all the way to the sea front and looked around frantically. He couldn't see his blue haired friend, so the boy jogged along the front until he spotted a petite figure staring out across the waves.

Kazemaru. It had to be. No one he knew looked that beautiful in the shimmering moonlight.

Gouenji approached slowly. Kazemaru noticed the boy and tilted his head to meet platinum haired boy's eyes, forcing a tear to roll down his cheek.

"What's wrong?"

"Ah! Uh, nothing..." The mahogany eyed boy quickly wiped away his tear and smiled.

"You're soaked..." Gouenji held out his hand and touched his friend's drenched cheek. "You haven't even a coat". Gouenji dropped his hand to his side. He scanned Kazemaru's attire. He was wearing a light cyan loose tank top and shorts. "Is that your nightwear?" Kazemaru nodded.

"I was told to 'get out', after my little sister broke a rather expensive vase. I have to take the blame for everything she does, so my parents kicked me out. After about ten minutes I got bored and walked here".

Gouenji listened intently.

"So now I'm here".

Gouenji frowned, unbuttoned his coat and invited his friend into the warm. The defender stared for a minute, then accepted. He shuffled under his friend's embrace. The brown eyed boy lowered his arm onto the tealnette's shoulder. Upon doing so, Gouenji shivered. But even so, the pair walked on. Past the cities bright Christmas fairy lights and down the ally ways, both were guarded by the umbrella. Kazemaru began to feel nervous. "Where are we?" He questioned.

"Don't be afraid" the striker smiled. "We are going somewhere warm and kind".

When they arrived, they were staring up at a big apartment building. "We're here."

"Where is 'here'?"

Gouenji took Kazemaru by the shoulder and led him up the path. "My house."

The tealnette stopped abruptly. "YOUR HOUSE?!" (I can't be bothered to find out where he lives, so for now, he lives in a damn apartment).

"Something wrong with that?"

"N-No..." Kazemaru was on the verge of blushing. He had always dreamed this would happen, and now it was coming true. Gouenji noticed Kazemaru's tension, but said nothing. By now they were at the entrance to the apartment. The mahogany eyed boy was led to the door of the brown eyed boy's flat, with goose bumps in result of the cold.

"I'm home!" Called the striker. The house maid (In this, the house keeper is a damn maid.) got to her feet and went to greet him. But to her surprise, there were two people at the entrance.

(In this, she calls them Master... What? I wanted to add some effect!) The maid bowed. "Good evening Master Shuuya, and who might you be young man?"

"U-Um K-Kaze..."

"Ichirouta". Gouenji butted in.

"And to you, Master Ichirouta".

Kazemaru quivered at the sound of Gouenji calling his first name.

"Cold?" The old house maid asked, picking up on his insecurity.

Kazemaru nodded slowly and again, shivered.

"Please come with me, Master Ichirouta". The maid signalled into a room and went in.

The defender followed, who was almost paralysed with cold, and the striker wasn't far behind. They shuffled into the bathroom and the maid started running the bath.

"There's nothing that'll warm you up quicker than a steaming hot bath will!" Smiled the maid. And when you are finished I'll make you some cocoa!"

"Thank you so much..!" Kazemaru smiled a wholehearted smile.

"No problem Master" the maid bowed.

The tealnette turned to Gouenji and smiled.

Kazemaru shivered again.

"When the bath is full, please turn it off, Master". The maid turned to walk out. "Take as long as you like". She bowed and left.

The mahogany eyed boy began to take of his top before he realised that Gouenji was still in the room. "GAH!" Kazemaru jumped. "W-why are you still here?"

"Oh... Well I can turn around if you'd like..." Gouenji turned to face an empty wall.

"Ehh..." Kazemaru made a funny face. "Ok fine." He tugged off his top and slid off his shorts. He shivered again and goose bumps formed all over his body. The boy felt a warm hand on his shoulder, he tensed up and turned seeing Gouenji.

"Look... I normally like to bathe in private..." The tealnette knew he was attracted to the striker, but he couldn't let him know that. It would mess up everything. Their friendship. The team. It would be so awkward.

"Don't worry, I have to look after my friends."

Kazemaru's heart plummeted. 'Friend.' He felt so let down. He wanted to be something more, without severing a bond that can only be shared between friends. Is that even possible? He thought to himself for a minute. He didn't realise...

The bath was overflowing.

The mahogany eyed boy woke from his daydream to find the water spilling over the edges. "Crap!" He bent to turn off the tap. Kazemaru turned to face the brown eyed boy and crossed his arms. He stepped forward, upon doing so, he slipped. He cried out and grabbed the nearest thing. The fully clothed Gouenji. The striker tried to keep his balance, but fell into the bath right on top of Kazemaru. The tealnette was underwater for about ten seconds. He liked it. The water was so tranquil and peaceful.

He was soon pulled out of his little world by the strong arms of Gouenji. The defender soon realised that the platinum haired boy was almost screaming his name.

"Kazemaru... Kazemaru..! Are you alright? KAZEMARU!" Gouenji was shaking him slightly.

The tealnette's eyes were closed. He was more asleep than unconscious.

"Ichirouta!"

Kazemaru's eyes shot open. He coughed and spluttered and took a few deep breaths.

Gouenji took Kazemaru into a bone crushing hug. He whispered in his ear. "Don't scare me like that..." Tears formed in both boys eyes. Both of them were smiling. One smile because of the amazing bond they shared, another because they were both alright.

Kazemaru finally had found the courage that he never had. His voice was but a whisper. "Never leave my side, Gouenji. I-I..." The tealnette sighed. He may as well tell him. What's the worst that could happen? "I love you... Always have, always will."

Gouenji chuckled a little. Even though he thought he had blown it, he kept calm. This was a challenge for him, but he did it. "And I love you."

The mahogany eyed boy's eyes opened wide. He hugged the boy back with tears streaming down his face. He was laughing and his cheeks were bright pink.

The pair stayed there for a few more minutes. Their bond was even stronger than ever before. It wasn't ruined, it was strengthened. Both loved each other equally, with all of their heart.

* * *

One year later...

"Here." Kazemaru passed a small present to his boyfriend. Gouenji smiled and returned a similar looking gift back.

Both were sitting under a brightly lit Christmas tree in Gouenji's house. The pair always spent Christmas together, since it was around that time that they became boyfriends.

The tealnette kissed the striker on his cheek and got up. Kazemaru held out his hand smiling. Gouenji took it and got up as well. Kazemaru pulled Gouenji to the window and peered out. "It's snowing!" (I think it rarely snows in Tokyo, but this is a special occasion!)

"Perfect!" The striker swept the defender into his arms and they both shared and incense scented kiss.

Kazemaru didn't just get something more. He got everything he ever wanted.

* * *

Behold, the end of my story. God this took ages to write -_-

Anyway, I am doing requests. Now I know I haven't written many stories but I wanted requests because I always find it hard to get an idea. So if you have any, just PM me.

If there are any mistakes, please tell me.

So I hoped you liked it. See you in another chapter!


	2. Spilling over the Edge (Numb)

Hey! I'm back! I don't wanna forget about these stories, so I'm getting all my ideas down.

This one is about Kidou. It's not romance and has a rather... gory ending, if you will. Let's just say if you hate knives (like I do) then you may not want to read this.

This story was based on the song 'Numb' by Linkin Park. If you haven't heard it then go check it out, it's awesome.

I'm also doing requests now... even though I haven't done any yet. So if you want a story written, just ask.

Anyway, hope you like it!

Summary: Kidou is pressured so hard by his father and his teachers to be the best. None of them have any regard for his feelings at all. No one listens. But what if the pressure is too much? What if it drives him insane? Can Kidou handle it?

Spilling over the edge (Numb)

I'm tired of being what you want me to be.

Kidou Yuuto is said to be the smartest student raimon has ever had. All the rumours are true, he is the smartest. He has the best grades, something everyone wishes for. Some might even say he has it all. They're wrong. So wrong. Nobody knows the pressure that comes with being the smartest. You get adults coming at you from every angle. Sure he doesn't mind a bit of studying, but it's when it's every day.

Monday - Study: Morning, lunchtime, after school. Repeat that cycle for five days.

Saturday & Sunday - Study all day.

Kidou rarely has time for anything. He is a people-pleaser.

Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface.

No one really cares how he feels. Yeah he feels happy when he's done his best, but no one knows about his hidden depression. Kidou never cries, but he just gets so depressed. He often thinks his brain will explode with all the information he's forcing into it. And it isn't even his fault. Around his friends, he can hide his sadness and can become truely happy. But he can't tell them about his pressure, because he has a reputation to uphold.

Don't know what you're expecting of me.

"Yuuto, you have to understand, all this studying will help you in life. You have to learn that whatever you do will effect your future. You are aiming to be the best,  
because that what employers want in people like you. You wont get a job until you are the best. When you become smarter, is when you'll become better."

"Yes father" He replied as he turned and walked back to his room. 'People like me..?' Kidou thought to himself for a minute. 'What do you mean..?'

Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes.

"I don't want to be like him." Kidou said to himself quietly and continued studying.

Every step that I take is another mistake to you.

Kidou sat in his same chair, in the same class, at the same time as any other day.

"And tomorrow we will have a litriture test!"

The whole class booed in unison. Kidou looked up. 'I've already aced it.' He thought to himself. 'But the routine wont change.'

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there.

At lunch, Kidou was in the library. Nothing new, nothing special. His friends called for him to play football, but no. He had to study. Football was the thing he loved more than anything in the world, (Exept from Haruna of course) but he never had time for it anymore.

Become so tired so much more aware.

A teacher came up behind kidou to praise him and tell him to keep up the good work. When the teacher walked away, Kidou whispered to himself slowly. "Keep up... the good work..."

I'm becoming this, all I want to do...

Kidou usually walked home alone, today was no different. He liked it. He treaded through the streets with the sun on his back. He was in a daydream. At night and on his way home were the times he could clear his head and think. He was fantasizing about what it would be like if he was someone diferent. When suddenly a pure white, female cat came happily galloping up to him. Kidou snapped out of his dream and kneeled down to the little ball of fluff. He smiled and let the cat leap into his arms. "Mizuki! Ugh, I've missed you so much!" The boy hugged her tightly and stroked her soft, white fur. The cat purred as if to talk to him. "You know..." Kidou looked her straight in the face. "Sometimes I wish I could be just like you... Free to roam and do whatever I like." Kidou's smile faded to a frown.

...Is be more like me and be less like you.

"I know you have a test tomorrow, Yuuto. I'm expecting you to get top marks, just as I did in my youth." Kidou's 'father' stuck his chest out proudly.

"But father... I'm not like you... I think you should know that-"

"Hm? Did you say something?"

Kidou looked down. "No father..." He turned an made his way back to his room. He plonked himself down onto his king-sized bed and buried his head in the pillow.

"If only they could see..." Kidou's voice quivered as he said this. And right now he just felt hopeless.

Can't you see that your smothering me?

As Kidou made his way through the class room door, he heard little whispers coming from little groups dotted around the classroom.

"I may as well not even try on the test... Kidou is going to come top, as always."

"I heard that he's rich. He cheats. No one can get top marks on all of their tests"

"I'm so tired of Kidou getting all of the praise and glory. I want to come on top for once."

The walk from the door to his seat seemed like an eternity. He let the voices get to him.

"Hey Kidou!" One boy shouted from across the room. Kidou looked up at him. "Why don't you stop cheating and give the rest of us a chance?!" A puddle of giggles emerged from a small group of girls surrounding the boy.

"Yeah" another was stood on a table. "Show me those answer sheets, I need 'em! In fact, let me burn them. Then we'll see who is the best!" A roaring laughter erupted from the whole class.

Kidou slammed his head back onto the desk but the laughter continued.

Holding to tightly afraid to lose control.

Kidou couldn't think. The words of his class mates swirled around in his mind. It was already 45 minutes into the test and Kidou had only done a third of the paper. He had a massive headache and he just couldn't concentrate.

'Cause everything that you thought I would be.

The teacher walked around the class and handed out the test results. He got to Kidou and slammed his test in front of him. Kidou looked up to her face. He had a stern expression and a thin line as a mouth. "I am very dissappointed in you. What have you got to say for yourself? I'll have to tell your father." He turned and walked to the next student.

Kidou turned over his test and scanned the score. 40%. I just made a D grade... It should be an A...

"Hey, check this out! Kidou failed big time!" The whole class gathered round him. "The lowest score in the class." Kidou lowered his head back onto the desk.

Has fallen apart right in front of you.

"Yuuto. How could you? How could you rupture the family name?! You didn't even try did you?! You were trying to get me back for making you study so hard wern't you?  
Well it's not going to work. You will study non-stop. Go to your room!

Kidou ran into his room and shed his first ever tear. Once he had began crying, he couldn't stop. The water just Kept coming, his eyes wouldn't stop leaking.  
He cried until he had an excruciatingly painful headache. He felt like a child again, rather than having to act like an adult, he found that he could just let all his emotions out. He led down and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Every step that I take is another mistake to you.

Kidou ruturned to school the next morning.

"Kidou-Kun, you will be re-taking the test today at lunch time in my classroom."

"Yes, Sensei" Kidou bowed and the made his way to class, a little frustrated.

And every second I waste is more than I can take.

Before he knew it, it was lunch-time and Kidou was walking through the door of the classroom. There were no harsh voices screaming at him, there was silence.  
He made his way to the center of the class room and sat at the desk. "

"You have an hour to complete the test. Start now."

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there.

Kidou scribbled down the answers on each page in several swift movements. He was finished in under 30 minutes. Kidou got up and placed his test paper on the tearcher's desk, bowed, and left.

Become so tired so much more aware.

He hadn't had time for his friends lately. He walked down the halls and stared out of a big window overlooking the field.  
They were playing football... His favorite game...

Kidou sighed and looked away sadly. "I can't take much more of this..."

I'm becoming this, all I want to do...

Kidou was afraid he would begin crying again, so he turned away from the sun, the window, his 'friends.'

...Is be more like me and be less like you.

He couldn't tell who to blame. Himself or the world. Would anyone miss him if...

"No! I-I can't think like that... I would never..."

'But you would. Do it.'

"NO."

'No one will care. What are you waiting for?'

"I will NOT submit to my own mind." But his voice quivered. He was falling, and there was nothing to grab, no one to help. Kidou was alone.

And I know, I may end up failing to.

Kidou went back to collect his newly marked test paper. And to his supprise, he had got that A. The A that tore him away from his friends, from his sister, from football. He had worked so hard for it... And he got it. But he didn't feel happy, he felt quite the opposite.

"Good job, Kidou-Kun. I don't know what got into you on that first try, but it's better now. And that's all that matters. See Kidou-Kun, when you study, you get smarter, and when you are smart, you get a job..."

As his teacher was saying this, Kidou had become more enraged. In fact, he was on the edge. "And that's all that matters." He repeated to himself.

'You don't matter.'

And that was it.

But I know, you were just like me with someone disappointed in you.

Kidou had finally snapped. He stormed out of the class room, without letting the teacher finish. He ran out of the building and and out of the gate.

I've become so numb,

'No one cares about you.'

I can't feel you there.

'No one loves you.'

Become so tired,

"Shut up!" Kidou was now in tears.

So much more aware.

'Just lay down and die.'

I'm becoming this,

'The world doesn't need you.'

All I want to do.

"Be Quiet!"

Is be more like me,

'You can't do anything right, can you?'

And be less like you.

'Do it.'

I've become so numb,

Kidou stumbled down the pathway to his house. He ran into the very large cream coloured kitchin.

I can't feel you there.

He pulled open a drawer full of big sharp knives.

I'm tired of being what you want me to be.

Kidou ran up to his father's study, test paper still in hand, and flung open the door.

His father turned around. "Ah, Yuuto- Why are you holding that knife..?"

I've become so numb,

"THE PRESSURE IS TOO MUCH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Kidou screamed. He threw his head back and clutched it. There was a mix of voices swimming around in his mind.  
But one stood out from them all. His whole mind silenced and he heard those two words.

'Do it.'

I can't feel you there.

At that moment, Kidou thrust the knife right into his abdomen. A twisted scream escaped his lips. He was in so much pain. Blood seeped out of his body as his vision became blurry and his legs collapsed. He fell onto the cold carpet and was lying in a pool of his own blood.

I'm tired of being what you want me to be.

"Look father" Kidou held out his testpaper. He was smiling. "I got that A..."

And that was his last breath.

All his fater could do was watch, as his adopted son committed suicide right in front of him.

No one spoke of that day ever again. The pressure was to much...

Never listen to your mind, it's unhealthy.

If you need someone to talk to, just know that you can always talk to me...

So how was it? I felt horrible writing this... I hate picturing it.

Probably the worst story ever written, but I can live with that.

Please review!


	3. Shirou's Brother

Yo!

So today I had some bad stuff happen to me and I decided to put them in a story about the Fubuki twins. To be fair, I'm basically putting my problems into Shirou's life and since I have a brother, Shirou fits the story best.

So the events in this story are true and I just wanted to get them out.

Enjoy!

Shirou's Brother

Lying on the cold, hard, dusty floor as I watched you stomp up the wooden stairs. I pushed myself up and slowly made my way to the kitchen. "He just kicked me directly in my stomach, into a wall and I hurt my heel." I said to my parents, upset.

"Aww, well come and sit here and I'll rub it better. Come on."

Treated like a baby, again. I slowly walked into the living room and plonked down onto the sofa. 'This isn't the only thing you've done to me...' I thought between sobs. I'm not good at hiding my emotions and I began crying rivers. I thought back to the other times you had teased and scared me. I remembered a specific time when you held a serrated knife to me while you were cutting bread. Our parents weren't home so you thought it'd be good to threaten me with a knife? You poked my arm with it and held it right in front of my eyes... and when mum and dad got back... they did absolutely nothing, though I told them every detail.

Shows how much they care.

The crying soon dried up. I sat up and wondered how I could be cursed with such a brother. He led me to believe I was useless. He told me to commit suicide. He drove me to cut. But could I really blame him though? He had ADHD and Asperger's syndrome. But does that really give him a right to do such things?

Sometimes I wish I was an only child... But then, doesn't everyone?

I sighed to myself. "I'd better go shower..."

My clothes on the floor, I stepped into the warm water. I exhaled. How long had it been since I had felt the warmth? I stared down at my body and scanned over the many scares I had inflicted on myself. How long had it been? A month or so since I last did it? I didn't care if it was wrong, it took away my stress. With the water running off of my face, I continued on with the wash, temporarily forgetting all my worries for the day.

I was now safely in my room, away from all the 'You're ugly!' and 'You're adopted!' This was the only place I was really safe from him. My hideaway was my salvation, it was my shield.

I switched off my lamp and sunk into my comfy, warm bed, hoping that everything would be all good tomorrow. And I know, that no matter how bad my day was, there is always tomorrow, and I can always escape into my sweet dreams.


End file.
